Sherlock BBC - AU challenge
by SallyPejr
Summary: Tohle je AU challenge na Sherlocka, takže každá kapitola je jeden příběh na jedno AU. Příběhy na sebe nenavazují. Název AU v názvu kapitoly. Zařazení complete není závazné, AU je totiž nepřeberné množství. Máte-li nějaké svoje milované AU, stačí mi ho napsat do komentáře nebo soukromé konverzace. Budete-li chtít některá AU podrobněji, dá se to taky zařídit, stačí jen dát vědět.
1. TeenLock

**STODOLA**

**AU - TEENLOCK**

Když byl Sebastian Moran malý kluk, říkali o něm, že vypadá jako andílek (byť chováním byl spíš malý ďábel). Teď, když je mu sedmnáct, o něm prohlašují, že vypadá božsky. Vysoký s atletickou postavou, šedozelenýma očima a polodlouhými blond vlasy podlamuje kolena každé, která ho uvidí.

Přesto se na dědině neví, jestli má nějakou vážnou známost nebo ne. Všechny holky doufají v odmítavou odpověď. Studuje daleko a doma se objevuje jen občas na víkend, který stejně většinou prospí. Ovšem teď začínají prázdniny a na dědinu uhodila červencová vedra.

Sebastian se vrací od rybníka. Vykračuje si bos zarostlou příkopou, na sobě jen mokré kraťase, které použil místo plavek a přes rameno ručník, kterým v podstatě jen nahradil deku a naprosto ignoruje omdlévající holky po cestě. Rovnou zamíří domů na zahradu, aby pověsil ručník na prádelní šňůru.

Trochu udiveně si všimne, že u sousedu chodí po zahradě jemu neznámý týpek sotva pár roků nad dvacet let. Krátké vlasy na hranici mezi blond a hnědou, opálený do tmava a asi o hlavu menší než Sebastian hrabe seno v propoceném triku a odrbaných kraťasech.

Sebastian na něj chvíli udiveně hledí. Vedle bydlí stará paní Hudsonová, nikoho jiného u ní nikdy neviděl. Navíc máma jí občas pomáhá s pečením, takže by se o nějakém nájemníkovi už dávno zmínila.

Neznámý zvedne hlavu od práce a všimne si Sebastiana.

„Nazdar." zahaleká a prohrábne si krátké vlasy. Má úsměv, kterým by mohl prodávat zubní pasty a ústní vody.

„Čau." pozdraví ho Sebastian a přejde k plotu. „Nevěděl jsem, že má Hudsonová výpomoc."

„Je to moje teta. Nechává mě teď u sebe bydlet." řekne muž.

„Nastěhoval si se _sem_? Proč pro boha?"

„Neshoda názorů s rodiči." pokrčí nový soused rameny. „Mimochodem, jmenuju se John." představí se.

„Sebastian."

Potřepou si navzájem rukou.

„Cos provedl, že tě vyrazili?" zeptá se Sebastian zvědavě.

„Řekl jsem pravdu." mávne John rukou. „Piješ pivo?"

„Aby máma moc nevěděla." pokrčí Sebastian rameny.

„Jestli chceš, přijď večer do stodoly. Pokecáme." navrhne John. „Aspoň mě seznámíš s místní populací." dodá s dalším zářivým úsměvem.

„Nevím, jak ti v tomhle pomůžu. Bývám tu jen sporadicky." varuje ho Sebastian.

„To je jedno, furt seš na tom líp jak já." mávne John rukou. „Nutit tě nebudu, ale jestli chceš, tak přijď." zopakuje pozvání a vrátí se k práci.

Sebastian jen pokývne hlavou a vydá se domů. John mu přijde jako fajn chlap. Rozhodně víc fajn, než místní obyvatelstvo.

- - o - -

Chvíli po osmé Sebastian přeskočí plot mezi zahradami a vydá se do stodoly, kde už je docela šero, ale proti němu pomáhá slabé světlo jediné žárovky. Mladík opatrně nakoukne dovnitř.

John sedí na patře, zády opřený o trám, s jednou nohou visící ve vzduchu a s truchlivým výrazem pohupuje otevřenou lahví piva.

„Čau." pozdraví Sebastian a vejde. Na rozdíl od Johna, který je pořád v pracovním, má na sobě čisté triko a kraťase.

„Ahoj." usměje se John. „Vylez nahoru a vem místo." mávne rukou k žebříku.

Sebastian ho bez váhání poslechne a usadí se vedle něj. John mu otevře pivo, které má uložené v hromadě vonícího sena za nimi. Nohama houpou ve vzduchu a probírají svá studia a různé hlouposti.

„Takže chceš jít na vojáka? Padnout za vlast a královnu?" diví se John a otevře jim další pivo.

„Raději bez toho padnutí pokud možno." ušklíbne se Sebastian. „Ale máma mě zabije, až to zjistí. A co ty?"

„Studoval jsem na lékaře." pokrčí John rameny. „Doktor Watson znělo rodičům dobře, ale teď mě vyrazili a já na studia nemám, tak kdo ví, jak skončím." řekne trochu hořce.

„Tak armádní lékař." navrhne Sebastian. „Když se jim upíšeš, zaplatí ti studia."

„Že bych se taky šel nechat zastřelit?" zeptá se John a trochu se zasměje. „To by otce potěšilo."

„To tě tak nesnáší?" nechápe Sebastian a znovu se napije.

„Jsem skvrna na rodinné cti." řekne John neochotně.

„Cos provedl? Vykradl banku?"

„To by asi brali s větším klidem. Řekněme, že mám starší sestru, která si dle rodičů našla velice nevhodnou známost a proti jejich vůli se zasnoubila. To naše moc nepotěšilo, ale když i na mě prasklo, že se tahám s další velice nevhodnou osobou, s čímž jsem nechtěl přestat, došla otci trpělivost a vykopl mě z domu na věky věků." řekne John ne moc nadšeně.

„A ta tvoje známost?"

„Rozešli jsme se v den, kdy se ze mě stal bezdomovec." pokrčí John rameny. „Na pár dní jsem byl u ségry, ale ta žije i se svou drahou polovičkou v garzonce a nemá na to, aby mě živila, tak jsem skončil u tety Hudsonové." dopoví celou historii a dopije zbytek lahve.

Na chvíli je ve stodole ticho. Sebastian popíjí svoje pivo a John si otevře další.

„Asi bych měl přestat, když to otvírám na třikrát." usoudí John s drobným úsměvem po krátkém souboji s otvírákem. „A z tebe taky máma nebude nadšená, jestli seš tu na tajňačku."

„Je léto a ona není naivní." řekne Sebastian klidně.

„A co mi povíš o místních?" zeptá se John a neurčitě mávne rukou dokola. V dědině vlastně nikoho nezná.

„Nic zajímavého." pokrčí Sebastian rameny. „Malý obchůdek, věčně zavřená pošta, plno důchodců, co si stěžují, že dědina vymírá, protože my, nezodpovědná mládež, utíkáme do světa a tak podobně."

„A mně se zdálo, že je tu docela dost lidí." diví se John.

„Hodně lidí jezdí do okolí na prázdniny." vysvětluje Sebastian. „Lufťáci zvedají počet obyvatel na dvojnásobek."

„Lufťáci." rozesměje se John. „Tak takhle se říká výletníkům a přistěhovalcům?"

„Zvykej si, seš jeden z nich." varuje ho Sebastian s úsměvem. „V obchodě ti prodají staré rohlíky a v hospodě u rybníka si počkáš, než ti donesou pivo nebo i vodu."

„Tak jo. A na co si ještě ubohý lufťák musí dávat pozor?" zeptá se John s pobaveným výrazem.

„Na místní holky." řekne Sebastian, čímž Johna úplně rozesměje.

„Ježiši a to proč?" zeptá se John, když ho přejde největší záchvat smíchu. Musí proto položit pivo, aby ho nerozlil.

„Všechny to jsou slepice a všechny se tě budou snažit sbalit." řekne Sebastian na vysvětlenou.

„Tebe taky, co?" řekne John s jistotou.

„Bohužel." ušklíbne se Sebastian, než se napije.

„A ty se jim divíš? Vysokej, pohlednej blonďák. Na tebe musí letět každej, i kdyby nechtěl." řekne John.

Sebastian se na něj trochu udiveně podívá. To, jak to John řekl, ho překvapilo.

Najednou se k němu John nakloní, jednu ruku u položí na stehno, druhou ho chytne za tvář a políbí ho.

Sebastian v první chvíli málem pustí lahev, kterou drží, ale než stačí jakkoliv zareagovat, John ho pustí stejně rychle, jako ho chytil. Sebastian na něj jen nechápavě hledí.

„Ježiši, promiň." vyhrkne John vyděšeně. „Do prdele, to jsem neměl dělat. Zapomeň na to. Kurva." nadává John. Vyskočí na nohy a napůl sleze, napůl seskočí ze žebříku dolů. Než se Sebastian zmůže na slovo, je už John pryč ze stodoly a napůl cesty k domku, kde momentálně bydlí.

- - o - -

Potichu, aby neprobudil tetu, vejde John dovnitř a vyleze do podkroví, kde má pokoj.

Není tady ani týden a už vyjel po prvním hezkém klukovi, kterého potkal. A že Sebastian je hezký. Vlastně vypadá úžasně. Jenže jestli Sebastian někomu řekne, co mu udělal, může si rovnou začít balit kufry. I když nemá kam jít.

Otec ho vyrazil z domu, protože zjistil, že jsou obě jeho děti homosexuálové. Už Harry ho nasrala, když se zasnoubila s Clarou, ale když Johna přistihl s klukem, bylo to na něj trochu moc. John dostal na výběr mezi svou orientací a teplem domova a skončil na ulici. Teta ho k sobě vzala i přes názory svého švagra, ale měla podmínku, že John nebude dělat žádné nepokoje v rodině ani v okolí.

Podělal to po pár dnech.

Ale třeba to Sebastian nikomu neřekne. Třeba se bude tak znechucený z toho, že ho políbil chlap, že si to nechá pro sebe.

Stejně se brzo roznese, že u Hudsonové bydlí teplouš. Nejspíš by si měl zabalit a vypadnout dřív, než se objeví rozlícený dav s pochodněmi a vidlemi.

John vztekle kopne do postele a vzápětí na ni padne.

Sliboval tetě, že se bude chovat slušně a místo toho si pozve Sebastiana do stodoly, přiopije se a vyjede po něm. John se otočí na bok a schová hlavu pod polštář. Sebastian je teď to poslední, na co by měl myslet.

- - o - -

Johna probudí ruka na rameni a tetin hlas.

„Johne, vstávej. Máš dole návštěvu." povídá teta a nespokojeně se na synovce podívá. „Johne, to, že jsi večer pil, neznamená, že se před spaním nemusíš mýt nebo převlékat."

„Jo, omlouvám se." řekne John a trochu nejistě se postaví.

„Uprav se trochu a pospěš si. Sebastian na tebe nebude čekat věčně." řekne ještě teta, než zmizí.

John za ní chvíli jen hledí.

Sebastian? Sebastian za ním přišel? Proč? Myslel si, že se bude držet co nejdál. Proč přišel?

John se co nejrychleji umyje a převleče a vyrazí ven.

Před domem postává Sebastian a se zdvořilým úsměvem se baví s paní Hudsonovou. Na sobě má jen kraťase a přes rameno hozený ručník.

John zůstane stát ve dveřích a nejistě na ty dva hledí.

„Ahoj." pozdraví ho Sebastian s úsměvem, když si ho všimne. „Nepůjdeš k rybníku? Zeptal bych se už včera, ale tys měl kdo ví proč naspěch."


	2. ParentLock

**PARENTLOCK**

Jenny Ravensová je nejnovější posilou na zdejší nižší škole. Jako malá zde vyrůstala, než se její rodiče odstěhovali pryč z Londýna, ale i tak sem často jezdila na prázdniny za babičkou. A nyní se sem vrací jako učitelka pro třídu osmiletých žáčků.

Všichni ji zde vřele vítali, všude plno úsměvů barev, dokonce i slunce dnes svítilo na celé město, jako by i ono chtělo zpříjemnit její první pracovní den. A pak to začalo.

Protože Jenny teprve začíná, dostala na starost nejméně početnou třídu školy a proto má na starost jen dvanáct dítek. Ovšem ze zkušenosti ví, že i jedno dítě je až moc, pokud je nevychované a nadopované cukrem a kofeinem. (Bůh ať do sedmého kolene prokleje toho, koho napadlo dát dětem CocaColu na svačinku.)

„Dobré ráno." usměje se Jenny na dvanáctihlavou směsici chlapců a dívek sedící v kruhu na koberci v zadní části třídy.

Její bývalý učitel jí prozradil, že děti jsou jako zvířátka. Malá a křehká a je nutno k nim takto i přistupovat. Ale když ukáže člověk slabost, promění se děti na líté šelmy. Nikdy proto nesmí dát najevo slabost nebo nejistotu. Děti využijí všeho a zničí člověka. Jenny věří, že její učitel jen přeháněl, ale nemíní riskovat, a proto když se staví před celou třídu, tak stále udržuje veselý úsměv.

„Jmenuji se Jenny Ravesová a jsem vaše nová paní učitelka. Ale můžete mi říkat slečno Jenny. A protože jsem nová a nikoho z vás ještě neznám, tak bych byla ráda, kdybyste se mi jeden po druhém představili. A já s tím začnu. Moje jméno už víte. Bydlím kousek od školy v malém bytě spolu se svým psem, co se jmenuje Arny a se svým přítelem, který se jmenuje Bob. Ráda si čtu a ráda maluju. Nemám ráda houby. A teď vy."

Děti jsou trochu nejisté a nikdo z nich nechce začít, a tak musí Jenny vybrat. A jako prvního zvolí černovlasého chlapce s poněkud bledým obličejem, který má na tričku zjednodušenou verzi kostry jakéhosi zvířete.

„Ehm- Já jsem Jeffrey a bydlím s tátou. Máma - odjela." začne chlapec trochu nejistě. Vypadá sklesle, ale když ho blonďatá holčička vedle něj poplácá chlácholivě po zádech, vzpamatuje se a pokračuje.

„Mám rád pravěk a dinosaury a jednou budu pareontolog a nebo vyšetřovatel jako táta."

„Paleontolog." pousměje se Jenny. „To je hezké." Jako malá také chtěla být archeologem, ale to bylo jen krátké období po zhlédnutí Jurského parku.

„A co ty?" obrátí se učitelka na blondýnku vedle Jeffreyho. Dívenka má vlásky pod bradu sepnuté červenými sponkami a na sobě šatečky s jahůdkami. Celá vypadá roztomile jako dítě z reklamy nebo z přáníčka.

Blondýnka si odkašle a posadí se rovněji.

„Mé jméno je Amélie Watsonová. Bydlím s taťkou, který je doktor a voják a s tátou, který je detektivní konzultant." vysloví Amelie pomalu, jako by si chtěla být jistá, že onu profesi vysloví doopravdy správně. „A moje máma byla sestřička s nejlepší muškou v Británii. Aspoň táta to říká." dodá malá trochu nejistě, ale hned se vzpamatuje a pokračuje.

„Mám ráda pokusy a vyšetřování a chtěla bych být jako táta a taťka, ale taťkovi se to moc nelíbí. A nemám ráda pavouky a Andersona."

„Cože?!" rozkřikne se Jeffrey a naštvaně se na Amélii podívá.

„Co?" obrátí se na něj dívenka klidně.

„Co tím myslíš, že nesnášíš Andersona?" zeptá se Jeffrey naštvaně.

„Je to idiot. Snižuje IQ celému Scotland Yardu." mávne Amelie nonšalantně rukou.

„A tvojí tátové jsou magoři!"

Než Jenny stačí zastavit hádku, zvrhne se křik v boj. Původně nejistý Jeffrey a roztomile vypadající Amelie se teď s křikem válí jeden po druhém, ruce a nohy jim lítají všemi směry, když se snaží toho druhého praštit/kopnout/zatahat za vlasy/zatahat za oblečení.

Než stačí vyděšená Jenny zasáhnout, vloží se do akce rezavá dvojčata ve společensky vypadajícím oblečení. Dva chlapci chytnou každý jednoho rváče pod pažemi a odtrhnou je od sebe.

„Amelie Watsonová! Jeffrey Andersone!" křiknou dvojčata ostře. „Řekneme to vašim otcům!" dodají, když se dva rváči pořád brání a sápou se jeden po druhém. Ovšem po oné výhružce oba strnou uprostřed pohybu a jako hadrové panny zůstanou viset v rukách rezavých dvojčat.

„O co tady jde?" zeptá se Jenny překvapeně, ale čtveřice si jich nevšímá.

„A co jim řeknete?" zeptá se Jeffrey a vytrhne se ze sevření svého spolužáka.

Amelie ho hned napodobí.

„Tomu tvému řekneme, že tě Amelie přeprala." ukáže jedno z dvojčat na černovlasého chlapce. „Strejdovi Johnovi řekneme, že ses prala. A Sherlockovi, že se pořád kamarádíš s Jeffreym." obrátí se zrzek na blondýnku.

Amelie a Jeffrey si vymění jeden krátký pohled a vzápětí skočí dvojčatům po krku a bitka vypukne na novo, akorát s dvojnásobným počtem účastníků.

Vyděšená Jenny jen vykulí oči, ale po chvilce se vzpamatuje, přiskočí k dětem a odtrhne je od sebe.

„A dost! V mé třídě nebudou žádné rvačky, rozumíte?" řekne Jenny přísně.

Čtveřice dětí jen stojí a upřeně hledí do země.

„Rozumíte tomu?" zopakuje učitelka.

„Ano, slečno Jenny." zahučí čtveřice.

„Skvělé a teď mi vysvětlete, o co tady šlo."

Po chvilce ticha si slovo vezme jeden z rezatých chlapců.

„Jeffreyho otec a Ameliini otcové spolupracují během vyšetřování a nemají se moc rádi, což se přeneslo i do chování těch dvou."

„A vy dva jste se do rvačky přidali, protože-?"

„Protože nám otec řekl, že máme mít Amelii pod dohledem a dávat pozor, aby moc nevyděsila novou učitelku, kterou dostaneme, tedy vás." řekne chlapec způsobem, který se víc hodí k dospělému než k dítěti.

„Moc vám to nešlo." ušklíbne se Jeffrey.

„Dost." zarazí Jenny začínající hádku. „Až si pro vás přijdou rodiče, chci si s nimi promluvit, rozumíte tomu?"

„Ano, slečno Jenny."

„Dobře. Teď se vraťte na svá místa a chovejte se slušně. Byla bych nerada, kdybychom hned první den školy museli jít do ředitelny. A vy dva můžete pokračovat v představování."

Děti se postupně vrátí na svá místa v kruh a jedno z dvojčat začne mluvit.

„Naše jména jsou Siger a Sherrinford Holmesovi. Náš otec zaujímá nevýznamnou pozici v britské vládě."

V tomhle bodě se od Amelie ozve podivný chrčivý zvuk, jako by potlačovala smích. Učitelka jí věnuje udivený pohled, dvojčata podmračený a Jeffrey pobavený.

„Máme rádi četbu, logické hádanky a bojová umění. Nemáme rádi idioty."

„Bojová umění?" diví se Jenny.

„Ano. Teta Anthea, nazýváme ji tetou, i když s námi není nijak zpřízněna, nás během hlídání učí, jak správně bojovat a bránit se. Je to velice poučné."

„Oh. Jistě." hlesne Jenny. A pak raději přejde k dalšímu ze svých žáčků.

Zbytek třídy se naštěstí ukázal být velice normálním a obyčejným.

- - o - -

Během onoho krátkého prvního školního dne si Jenny jen potvrdila, že ona čtveřice Anderson-Watsonová-Holmes-Holmes je naprosto jiná než zbytek třídy.

Během pobytu na zahradě seděla dvojčata na lavečce a četla si společně knihu o historii britského impéria.

Amelie a Jeffrey zabrali celou prolézačku, kterou označili za svůj ostrov, odkud během hry Amelie Jeffreyho shodila, protože je idiot. Chlapec skončil s rozedřeným kolenem, které Amelie pomohla ošetřit, zatímco hlasitě spekulovala o zahnisaných ranách a amputovaných končetinách.

Pobyt na zahradě skončil jejich bitkou, kdy Amelie byla stegosaurus a Jeffrey pachycephalosaurus (ať už je to cokoliv) a soutěžili, který z dinosaurů má větší šanci vyhrát boj. Rvačku opět ukončili bratři Holmesové s tím, že stegosaurus i pachycephalosaurus jsou vegetariáni a tudíž spolu nebojují. Další potenciální rvačku celé čtveřice ukončila Jenny, když děti zahnala do školy.

Opravdu by si ráda promluvila s jejich rodiči, i když se trochu obává, co to bude za lidi. Protože kolik osmiletých dětí se baví o amputacích, vzorcích krve a vyhrožuje zásahem tajných agentů? To přece nemůžou mít všechno z televize.

- - o - -

„A, už je tady." řekne jedno z dvojčat, když na minutu přesně, kdy říkali, že půjdou domů, do třídy vejde pohledná brunetka v elegantních šatech a s mobilem v ruce.

„To je vaše maminka?" zeptá se Jenny. Ta žena vypadá víc jako modelka než jako matka dvou dětí.

„Ne, to je teta Anthea." opraví ji jeden z chlapců.

Jenny si okamžitě vzpomene na jejich prohlášení, že je teta Anthea učí bojovat. Tahle Anthea na vysokých podpadcích a s dokonale upravenými nehty učí bojová umění?

„Nepodceňujte ji." prohodí druhý z dvojčat, zatímco si balí věci.

„Pan Holmes nebo jeho paní nepříjdou?" zeptá se Jenny oné Anthei, která zatím ani jednou nevzhlédla od obrazovky mobilu.

„Obávám se, že jsou oba příliš zaneprázdněni a nemohou se dostavit." řekne Anthea, jako by byla myšlenkami jinde. „Ovšem nemusíte se obávat. Za své nevhodné chování budou potrestáni."

„Co tím myslíš?" zeptá se jeden z rezatých chlapců.

„Vy víte, jaký je trest, když se perete." prohodí Anthea s drobným úsměvem.

„Ale to byla jen obrana. Byli jsme napadeni." hádají se kluci s prosebnými výrazy ve tvářích.

„Rvali jste se ve škole, a proto budou vašim trestem veřejně prospěšné práce. Délka trestu bude zkrácena vzhledem k polehčujícím okolnostem."

Dvojčata dají na chvíli hlavy dohromady a cosi spolu šeptem rozebírají. Jenny zachytí jen pár slov jako odvolání, zbytečný risk a soud, než se dvojčata opět podívají na Antheu.

Ta stále hledí do mobilu a děti ignoruje.

„Trest přijímáme." prohlásí bratři, načež s hlavami hrdě vztyčenými odejdou.

Anthea a její telefon jim jsou v patách.

„Zbožňuju, když dostanou veřejně prospěšné práce." rozplývá se Amelie škodolibým nadšením.

„Jo, to jim patří." přikývne Jeffrey stejně potěšeně.

„A co to jsou veřejně prospěšné práce?" zeptá se Jenny.

„Budou muset makat rukama. Je hezky, takže práce na zahradě. Jindy by pomáhali s úklidem v domě." vysvětlí jí Amelie. „Ti pracháči mají na všechno lidi, takže krom trestu nemusí hnout prstem."

„Šťastlivci." zahučí Jeffrey. Výpomoc s domácími pracemi je u něj doma samozřejmostí.

- - o - -

Jeffrey a Amelie jsou poslední, kdo ještě má jít domů a jejich rodiče mají docela zpoždění. Děti to učitelce vysvětlí krátkým 'vyšetřují' a nerušeně pokračují v kreslení mapy Londýna. Asi s půlhodinovým zpožděním se jejich rodiče konečně objeví a jejich příchod je nepřehlédnutelný. Nebo spíš nepřeslechnutelný.

„Jsi totální psychopat!"

„Zklapni už konečně! Snižuješ IQ celé škole. Nechci, aby moje dcera měla invalidní důchod kvůli demenci."

„Jestli ji někdo ohrožuje, tak jsi to ty! Kdo se zdravým rozumem svěří _tobě_ dítě do péče?!"

„Mohu se ptát na to samé!"

„Už jsou tady." povzdechne si Amelie a schová používané pastelky do tužkovníku.

Jeffrey jen přikývne a začne rulovat mapu.

O chvíli později do třídy vejde středně vysoký obyčejně vypadající muž s krátkými a dost prošedivělými blond vlasy. Ovšem hádka na chodbě pokračuje dál.

„Taťko!" vyhrkne Amelie nadšeně a rozběhne se k muži. Ten se usměje a zvedne dcerku do náruče.

Pan Watson a Amelie mají stejně modré oči a stejně zářivý úsměv, ale zbytek rysů musela dívenka podědit po matce.

„Tak co jsi provedla dneska?" zeptá se pan Watson klidně, když přeletí pohledem mezi Jeffreym a Amelií.

„Já? Vůbec nic." prohlásí blondýnka s naprosto neviným výrazem.

„Amelie, lhát se nemá." řekne Watson varovně a položí dítě na zem, načež se vydá za učitelkou. „Dobrý den, jmenuju se John Watson. Omlouvám se, že jsme přišli pozdě, ale zdrželi jsme se v práci." představí se.

„Tohle je slečna Jenny, naše nová učitelka." ohlásí Amelie hned.

„Slečna Jenny?" diví se Watson a přeletí pohledem mezi malou a dospělou.

„Ano." přikývne Jenny. „Jmenuji se Jenny Ravensová, ale můžete mi říkat jako děti slečno Jenny."

„Bude mi potěšením." usměje se John Watson a potřese si s Jenny rukou.

„Taťkó." protáhne Amelie a zatahá otce za rukáv. „Víš, že táta nesnáší, když se usmíváš na ženské."

„A víš, že já nesnáším, když zlobíš." vrátí jí Watson, než se opět obrátí na učitelku. „Co provedli tentokrát?"

„Hádali se a rvali." odpoví Jenny v krátkosti.

John si jen povzdechne a podívá se ma dva žáčky.

„Tak mluvte." pokyne jim rukou. Tohle očividně není poprvé, co tahle situace nastala.

„Jeffrey řekl, že jsi ty a táta magoři." řekne Amelie a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Ale ty jsi nejdřív řekla, že nesnášíš tátu, protože je idiot." vrátí jí Jeffrey.

„Amélie?"

„Měli jsme říct, co máme a nemáme rádi. A já nesnáším, když se Anderson posmívá tátovi a tobě."

„Ale tvůj táta se tomu mému taky posmívá."

„A dost!" zarazí je John. „Co jsem vám o tomhle říkal?"

„Že se nemáme hádat kvůli problémům našich otců." odrecitují děti společně.

„A co jste dělali?"

„Hádali jsme se."

„Víte, co to znamená?"

„Žádné sladkosti a žádné návštěvy u toho druhého po dva dny."

„Doufám, že jsme si rozuměli. A věřte tomu, že se dovím, jestli to jeden z vás dvou porušil. A informuju o tom i vaše otce." řekne John docela schlíplým dětem.

„Ano, tati. Ano, pane." odpoví děti.

„Sbalte si věci a rozlučte se se slečnou Jenny, já zatím zklidním vaše otce." usměje se na ně John, než se vydá na chodbu, odkud se stále linou zvuky hádky. Watson za sebou pečlivě zavře dveře.

A vzápětí sebou Jenny trhne, když onen obyčejně vypadající muž se zářivým úsměvem zařve.

„Sherlocku! Andersone! Okamžitě toho nechte nebo Gregovi nařídím, že budete příštích deset případů pracovat jenom spolu!"

„To je kruté." hlesne Amelie tiše, jako by se bála, že ji rodiče uslyší.

„To by nepřežili." přidá se Jeffrey s obavami.

Na chodbě se rozlehne zvonivé ticho.

„Můžeme jít?" nakoukne John do třídy.

„Ano!" vyhrknou obě děti.

„Omlouvám se za jejich chování, slečno Jenny." obrátí se John na ohromenou učitelku, i když té není moc jasné, jestli se mluví o rvačce dětí nebo o hádce otců. „Doufám, že už se to nebude opakovat."

„To nic." pousměje se Jenny statečně. „Jeffrey, Amelie, budu se na vás těšit zítra."

„My taky." usmějí se oba její žáčci, než vyrazí pryč.


	3. BatJohn

**AU - BATJOHN**

**(KidLock, TeenLock)**

Když je vám deset roků, dostanete Mazlíčka. Ne jen obyčejného mazlíčka, ale Mazlíčka. To velké písmeno je tam oprávněně. Protože když je vám deset roků, vezmou vás rodiče (nebo opatrovníci, jiní příbuzní, vychovatelé, prostě někdo) do speciálního zverimexu, kde si vyberete Mazlíčka. Magické stvoření, které až na drobné detaily vypadá a chová se jako obyčejné zvíře s dvěma drobnými rozdíly a těmi jsou dlouhověkost a schopnost mluvit. V den vašich narozenin si vyberete společníka na celý život.

A pro Sherlocka ten den nastal právě dnes.

Mycroftovým Mazlíčkem je šedá kočka s jasně modrýma očima, které v podstatě nic neunikne. Sherlock to zvíře vyloženě nesnáší, protože ho vždycky sleduje, a pak žaluje, co vše Sherlock přes den dělal. Sherlock je skálopevně rozhodnutý, že se jeho Mazlíčkem stane pes. Velký pes.

Specializovaný obchod na Mazlíčky ve čtvrti Belgravia patří mezi ty nejlepší, jaké země (a nejspíš i Evropa) nabízí. A podle toho vypadají i ceny, takže do obchodu chodí nakupovat hlavně horních deset tisíc.

Sherlock v doprovodu svého skoro dospělého bratra (a jeho kočky) a své mámy (a jejího potkana *) do obchodu skoro vběhne. Ale není jediný, kdo dnes přišel nakupovat, kolem je překvapivá spousta lidí.

„Sherlocku!" zavolá paní Holmesová na svého nejmladšího, aby ho přivolala zpátky. „Nezapomeň, že tady nemáš běhat, a že si máš v klidu prohlédnout vystavená zvířata, ne lítat kolem a plašit je."

„Ano, mami." přikývne chlapec na souhlas a střelí naštvaným pohledem na ušklíbajícího se Mycrofta.

Tentokrát se Sherlock vydá do hlubin obchodu v mnohem nižší rychlosti. Zhruba dva metry před svou rodinou pochoduje mezi klecemi, ohradami a terárky, ignoruje lidi okolo a pozorně sleduje stvoření s cenovkami. Tedy ne, že by nevěděl, že i lidi se dají snadno koupit, ale člověka za Mazlíčka vážně nechce.

Odkud si z hlubin obchodu se ozve vyděšené holčičí pištění a Sherlock hned vyrazí tím směrem, plán najít tak velkého psa, aby prohnal i Mycrofta, na moment zapomenut.

Zdrojem poprasku se ukázala být blonďatá holka s vlasy do půl zad, které nad hlavou přeletěli dva netopýři.

Na stropě jich visí víc (celkem pět, čtyři ve skupině, jeden trochu stranou), jak si Sherlock všimne, ale nedělají nic horšího, než že občas přeletí kolem a vyplaší lidi. Sherlock nemá problém poznat, kteří dva netopýři způsobili poprask ani to, že krom těch dvou je vzhůru i onen osamělý netopýr.

Želva ve vedlejším teráriu brble něco o nevychovancích a blonďatá holčička rychle uteče pryč.

Sherlock jen protočí oči a otočí se na patě. Doufal, že ho křik přivede k nějaké záhadě nebo zločinu, ale jde jen o holku, co se bojí netopýrů. S rukama v kapsách chce Sherlock vyrazit zpět za rodinou, ale ujde sotva dva kroky, když se mu za zády ozve posměšek.

„Pušuku!"

Sherlock se hned naštvaně otočí, ale on je jediný člověk, který v uličce stojí.

„Pošuku! Hej, pošuku! Co dělá ten tvůj pahýl?!" hulákají netopýři vysoko nad Sherlockovou hlavou, ale jejich nadávky nemíří jeho směrem. Jsou určeny osamělému netopýrovi.

Ten se k posměváčkům otočí zády, ale to jeho situaci moc nepomůže, protože jeho kolegové pokračují.

„Dívej se na to jeho křídlo. Hnus. Nejspíš ho tu mají z lítosti, jinak by ho už utratili."

„Nechte toho!" rozkřikne se netopýr rozčíleně.

Sherlock se tomu vůbec nediví, on taky nesnáší, když mu ostatní nadávají.

Šikanovaný netopýr se pokusí odletět, ale jeho levé křídlo je potrhané a neumožňuje mu pořádně lítat. To se potvrdí, když netopýr během chvíle klesne do výšky asi metru tři čtvrtě.

Ovšem jeho útěk mu není moc platný. Jeho tyrani se také rozletí a skoro to vypadá, že chtějí na netopýra zaútočit.

Sherlock zareaguje naprosto bez přemýšlení, ruka mu vystřelí vzhůru, a než se netopýr naděje, drží ho chlapec v dlani a tiskne ho ke své hrudi.

„Nechte ho být!" křikne na ostatní netopýry.

Tvoreček v jeho ruce je vyděšený a snaží se osvobodit, ale on ho nemíní pustit. Nedovolí netopýrům, aby mu ublížovali.

Jenže místo ústupu na něj začnou netopýři nalétávat.

Sherlock mává volnou rukou kolem sebe a snaží se je odehnat, ale jeho snaha je skoro bez efektu. Nakonec to Sherlock nevydrží a rozběhne se pryč, ovšem útočníci mu jsou v patách. Proběhne několika uličkami a mine pár poplašených lidí, než nakonec narazí na jednoho ze zaměstnanců zverimexu.

Postarší ženě stačí jen křiknout, aby netopýři pronásledující chlapce nahodili zpátečku. (Má až překvapivě silný hlas na ženu.)

Sherlock si dlouze vydechne a opatrně se podívá do své dlaně.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se Sherlock s obavami v hlase.

„Jo." špitne tvoreček na jeho dlani. Netopýr se nedívá na chlapce a rychle se zabalí do svých křídel, jako by mu byla zima, ale Sherlockovi je jasné, že se snaží schovat svoje poraněné křídlo.

„Johne, jak je ti?" ozve se nad podivnou dvojicí ženský hlas.

Sherlock si ruku s netopýrem okamžitě přitáhne blíž k tělu. Co když mu ta žena chce taky ublížit? Ovšem postraší zaměstnankyně zverimexu se tváří přátelsky, byť trochu ustaraně.

„Ahoj, paní Jonesová." špitne netopýr trochu zahambeně.

„Je mi líto, že tě ti dva hlupáci zase otravovali. Ale tentokrát si to odnesou, slibuju."

„To je dobrý. Já už jsem zvyklý." hlesne netopýr. „Vždyť mají pravdu."

„Johne, neopovažuj se ještě jednou říct něco takového!" rozkřikne se paní Jonesová. „Neopovažuj se věřit jedinému slovu, co ti dva posměváčci řekli!"

„Ale oni mají pravdu v tom, co řekli. Já jsem pošuk." řekne netopýr John, jako by mu bylo do pláče, než seskočí ze Sherlockovi dlaně a ve výšce kolem kolen dospělých se rozletí pryč.

„Počkej!" křikne za ním Sherlock, ale netopýr ho neslyšel. A nebo nechtěl slyšet. Sherlock za ním jen smutně hledí, ale z jeho myšlenek ho vytrhne ruka na rameni.

„Děkuji ti, že jsi mu pomohl." usměje se na chlapce paní Jonesová.

„Co se mu stalo?" zeptá se Sherlocka trochu se zamračí. „Mycorft říkal, že všichni Mazlíčci jsou bez chyby, jinak by nemohli do prodeje."

Paní Jonesová si jen povzdechne, ale nakonec odpoví.

„Kdysi jsme tu měli zloděje, který chtěl ukrást Mazlíčky a chtěl zastřelit jednoho z prodavačů, kteří mu bránili. Ale John toho prodavače zachránil, vletěl tomu zloději do obličeje a odlákal jeho pozornost. Jenže si přitom roztrhl křídlo."

„Aha." hlesne Sherlock tiše.

„John je hrdina, ale ostatní to bohužel vidí jinak." povzdechne si paní Jonesová.

Na to už jí Sherlock neodpoví, ale není to tím, že by nevěděl, co říct. Zabránil mu v tom příchod jeho příbuzných.

„Tak tady jsi." prohodí máma s drobným úsměvem. „Už jsem si začala dělat staroti."

„Nic jsem neprovedl." zahučí Sherlock otráveně a strčí si ruce do kapes.

„Jistě." ušklíbne se Mycorft.

Jeho bratr na něj jen vyplázne jazyk.

„Chlapci." napomene je máma s lehce podmračeným čelem, než svou pozornost zase zaměří na Sherlocka. „Už sis našel nějakého psa?" zeptá se ho s trochou zvědavosti.

„Co?" zarazí se Sherlock, ale pak si vzpomene. Přišel si sem přece koupit Mazlíčka. Jak na to mohl zapomenout?

„Ne, ještě ne." hlesne Sherlock tiše, než se obrátí na paní Jonesovou. „Kde bych našel Johna?"

„Johna?" zarazí se prodavačka.

„Ano, Johna. Teď jsme o něm mluvili." řekne Sherlock netrpělivě.

„Obvykle se schovává u akvárií." vysvětlí prodavačka a ukáže směrem, kudy letěl netopýr.

„Děkuji." odpoví jí Sherlock zdvořile, než se rozběhne vpřed.

„Sherlocku! Neběhej!" křikne za ním máma, ale on ji neposlouchá.

Teď nemá čas na lekce o chování a etiketě. Chce si promluvit s tím netopýrem.

Jak paní Jonesová poradila, našel Sherlock netopýra viset nad akváriem se zlatými rybičkami.

„Johne!" zavolá na něj Sherlock.

Netopýr sebou trhne a podívá se na chlapce, ale zůstává na místě.

„Potřebuješ něco?" zeptá se netopýr zdvořile.

„Chci s tebou mluvit." řekne Sherlock po pravdě a strčí si ruce do kapes. „Prosím." dodá, když se netopýr nehýbe.

„Tak jo." povzdechne si zvířátko a slétne, sklouzne na okraj akvária. „O čem si chceš promluvit?"

„O tobě." řekne Sherlock ve zkratce a přejde o krok blíž. „Paní Jonesová říkala, že jsi hrdina, ale ty se stejně necháš od těch ostatních otravovat." zamračí se Sherlock.

„Oni můžou lítat a jednou budou i něčí Mazlíčci, ale já ne." povídá netopýrek tiše. Nezní ani trochu rozčíleně nebo naštvaně. Zní jen smutně, jako by se už dávno smířil s tím, co se mu děje.

„Když se nudí, tak se mi prostě posmívají a honí mě. A já jim nemůžu uletět. Musím jenom vydržet, než si je někdo vybere a oni odejdou. To je vše."

„Třeba si někdo vybere tebe." navrhne Sherlock.

„Neposmívej se mi." zamračí se John a naštvaně na chlapce před sebou podívá. „Já vím moc dobře, že jsem pošuk, kterého nikdo nechce."

„Neříkej to!" rozkřikne se Sherlock, až sebou netopýr trhne. „Neříkej tu nadávku."

„A proč ne?" hádá se John a vypadá, že chce odletět pryč.

„Protože mi tak nadávají a já to nemám rád." přizná se Sherlock.

„Oni ti říkají po- Oni ti tak taky říkají?" zarazí se netopýr udiveně. „A proč? Vždyť seš normální kluk."

„Nejsem." hlesne Sherlock neochotně. „Jsem chytřejší než oni, a když na ně kouknu, tak o nich poznám všechno, co dělali a oni to nemají rádi, tak se mi posmívají."

„A proč se jim nebráníš?" zeptá se John.

„Bráním se slovy, ale oni útočí pěstmi a kopanci." ušklíbne se Sherlock a ještě víc se nahrbí, když vzpomíná na školu.

„Ty mi říkáš, ať se bráním a sám se bránit neumíš." řekne netopýr trochu posměšně.

„Já vím, že kdybych měl kamaráda nebo jen někoho, kdo by byl na mojí straně nebo mi aspoň řekl něco milého, že bych měl větší chuť se bránit, ale nikdo takový není." svěří se Sherlock s obličejem otočeným k zemi. „Myslel jsem, že tobě třeba taky pomůže, když se tě někdo zastane. Třeba." hlesne Sherlock, než vyrazí pryč.

Chtěl jenom tomu netopýrkovi pomoct, protože se mu posmívají stejně, jako se jemu posmívají spolužáci. Ale možná to neměl dělat. Sentiment je hloupost, neměl se starat. Teď si kvůli tomu ještě připadá jako hlupák.

Sherlock se svou depresivní náladou nedojde daleko, než mu něco spadne na rameno.

„Co to-!" začne, ale uklidní ho povědomý hlas.

„Omlouvám se. Nechtěl jsem tě naštvat." špitne John. „Krom některých zaměstnanců se mnou nikdo nemluví hezky, tak jsem- Omlouvám se."

„To je dobré." usměje se Sherlock a opatrně vezme natopýra do dlaní.

„Já vím, že seš tady pro Mazlíčka, ale-" John se na chvíli zarazí, než pokračuje, ovšem na Sherlocka se nedívá. „Kdyby sis chtěl někdy promluvit, a když si vzpomeneš, tak klidně přijď. Já budu tady." nabídne s drobnou nadějí v hlase.

„Ne." zavrtí Sherlock hlavou. „Já nepříjdu, nemám důvod sem znova chodit."

„Aha." špitne John skoro neslyšně a celý se schoulí do sebe, než se otočí. Chce se rozletět pryč, ale Sherlock mu to nedovolí, protože si tvorečka přitiskne k sobě.

„Chci si tě odnést domů." řekne Sherlock třesoucímu se klubíčku ve své dlani. „Chceš být můj Mazlíček?" zeptá se.

„Ale- Mě nikdo nechce za Mazlíčka." nechápe netopýr.

„A mě nikdo nechce za kamaráda." pokrčí Sherlock rameny, než se vydá za mámou.

- - o - -

(A jak se nakonec ukázalo, psa nebylo u Holmesů třeba, protože Mycroftova kočka se netopýrů bojí jako čert kříže, což je pro Sherlocka další z mnoha důkazů, že si vybral dobře.)

* * *

><p><em>* Mazlíčkem pí. Holmesové je potkan. Ano, čtete to správně. Důvodem pro to je, že v seriálu mluví p. Holmes o tom, že je jeho žena geniální (a sexy), proto by si pí. Holmesová zasloužila jako mazlíčka něco inteligentního a nenáročného, co ji uklidní a rozptýlí po dni stráveném studiem nebo s jejími vlastními dětmi. A krom p. Holmese na toto skvěle aspiruje potkan...<em>


	4. UniLock

**AU UNILOCK **

**(To znamená universita, jasné?)**

* * *

><p>John se rozhlédne kolem a zachytí pohledem skupinku holek, které se dívají jejich směrem. Nebo spíš směrem k jeho společníkovi.<p>

„To je dobrý, běž za nima." řekne John a podívá se na Davida.

Nejstarší syn Mikea Stamforda studuje stejnou universitu, na kterou John právě nastoupil a tudíž byl nedobrovolně pasován na jeho průvodce a informátora.

„Já myslel, že potřebuješ pomoc." zvedne David obočí.

„Jako by tě pomoc důchodcům bavila." ušklíbne se John.

„Je ti kolik? Třicet? Pětatřicet?" tipuje David.

„Je mi asi o tisíc let víc, než zbytku školy. Aspoň si tak připadám." povzdechne si Watson s pohledem na davy okolo. „Padej za holkama nebo si budou myslet, že si tě vydržuju. A neboj, když se ztratím, dám vědět. Budu křičet tvoje jméno na celé kolo a mlátit cizí lidi holí."

„Kdyby něco, tak tě neznám. Radši vůbec nevyslovuj moje jméno." zvedne David ruce v předstírané hrůze, než zmizí.

A John Watson zůstane sám stát uprostřed davu o deset let mladších universitních studentů.

Nápad dodělat si školu mu přišel jako dobrý, koneckonců finance nějaké má, zbytek zaplatí výdělkem na půl úvazku a mezitím se bude učit. Bylo mu jasné, že bude pravděpodobně nejstarším studentem na škole, ale to netušil, že bude o tolik nejstarší. Je mu necelých dvaatřicet, ale všichni okolo vypadají, jak malá děcka. Zákonitě by tady měli být studenti v rozmezí osmnáct až dvacet šest let, ale oni většinou vypadají na patnáct!

John jen s povzdechnutím zavrtí hlavou a trochu kulhavě vyrazí chodbou do hlubin své staronové alma mater.

David ho seznámil s rozmístěním tříd, s profesory i s tím, jak se tady dá trávit volný čas. John mu nevěřil polovinu věcí, co mu zkoušel napovídat.

První z nich je asi to, že neví, kam tady chodí studenti pít. To ví všichni jako první. John si je jistý, že mu Stamford mladší vyjmenoval jen ty hospody, do kterých on nechodí, pravděpodobně ze strachu, že by John chtěl chodit pít s ním.

A taky ty historky o vyučujících. Že chemii učí děcko ještě mladší než David, že všichni angličtináři spí se svými studentkami i studenty, že je nemoudré se nechat pozvat od tělocvikáře na večerní trénink, protože to je to samé, jako souhlasit s vlastní vraždou (pravděpodobně kvůli brutalitě cvičení), nebo že chemický kroužek funguje jako experimentální výrobna drog. Šílených historek o profesorech je pravděpodobně nepřeberné množství. John se rozhodl, že nebude věřit ani jedné z nich.

Watson dojde ke schodišti a vydá se vzhůru. A zkusí ignorovat fakt, že jsou všichni rychlejší než on.

John už nemá k vrcholu schodiště daleko, když kolem něj o zlom krk proletí honící se dvojice studentů, kteří vráží do lidí. Johna minou, ale za to srazí bledého mladíka, který šel pár schodů před ním. Ten stačí jen máchnout rukama, než skoro odletí dozadu.

John zareaguje automaticky – pustí hůl, udělá krok vpřed a chytne padajícího do náruče.

„V pořádku?" zeptá se John ustaraně.

„Mohlo by být líp, ale vzhledem k tomu, že neležím na schodišti s poraněnými zády, otřesem mozku či s něčím horším, dá se říct, že jsem v pořádku." řekne mladík tónem, který přímo křičí 'bohatá rodina a soukromé školy'.

„O řeč jsi rozhodně nepřišel." zazubí se John pobaveně.

„O schopnost chůze bohužel ano. Máte v plánu mě i nadále držet jako dámu v nesnázích, nebo mě konečně postavíte na zem?"

„Dámy v nesnázích obvykle projevují aspoň nějakou formu vděku." ušklíbne se John, zatímco pouští tmavovlasého kudrnáče ze své náruče.

„A rytíři obvykle nosí zářivou zbroj." odsekne mladík, než si Johna znovu prohlédne. „I když musím uznat, že z místní populace máte na rytíře nejlepší předpoklady."

„To jsem rád, že jsem důvěryhodný i bez zbroje a bílého koně. Jak jinak by pohledná dáma v nesnázích poznala, že to s ní myslím dobře?" usměje se John, než ze země sebere svou hůl.

„To jde vážně všem rytířům o tom, aby se dámě dostali pod sukni?"

„Někteří rytíři se chtějí nejdřív dvořit, i když se nedá popřít, že by je zajímal i ten zbytek. Ovšem mají to těžké, když jim jejich dáma v nesnázích uhýbá." usměje se John, než napřáhne k mladíkovi ruku. „Já jsem John. John Watson." představí se.

Jen na okamžik mladík zaváhá, než ruku příjme a stiskne ji v dlani s dlouhými prsty.

„Sherlock Holmes." řekne jen.

„Rád tě poznávám." rozzáří se John. „Mám mít chemii v učebně 221B, ale až za hodinu. Co ty?"

„Tu hodinu máme společnou." přizná Sherlock.

„Chceš jít čekat do třídy? Nebo někam jinam? Přiznávám i bez mučení, že se tady ještě moc nevyznám, tak ani nevím, kam bych tě pozval na kafe."

„Pozval?" zarazí se mladík a nakloní hlavu na stranu, jako by Johna zkoumal. Nebo jako by ho viděl poprvé.

„Ty se mnou – flirtuješ?" zeptá se Sherlock opatrně.

„To mi to jde tak blbě, že to ani nejde poznat?" zeptá se John s úsměvem, ale pak trochu zvážní. „Klidně nahodím zpátečku, stačí říct, jestli ti to vadí."

„Ne, nevadí." zavrtí Sherlock pomalu hlavou. „Je to jen nezvyk." usoudí nakonec.

„Vážně? Divné." zarazí se John, ale pak se na mladíka zase s nadějí usměje. „Takže tě můžu někam pozvat?"

„Kousek odsud je dobrá kavárna. Jmenuje se Angelo." řekne nakonec Sherlock. „Můžeš mi tam říct, co přesně se ti stalo, že tě vyhodili z armády a ty máš psychosomatické kulhání."

John jen zůstane stát s pusou dokořán, ale nakonec najde řeč.

„Jak je sakra možný, že nepoznáš, když s tebou flirtuju, ale víš, co jsem dělal v minulém životě?" zeptá se nevěřícně.

„Dedukuji. Ale povím ti to až u kávy." prohodí Sherlock přes rameno, aniž by zpomalil svou chůzi.

John na něj jen chvíli hledí, ale pak vyrazí za ním. Tenhle Sherlock Holmes ho doopravdy zajímá.

- - o - -

„Moji armádní historii víš jen z toho, že kulhám, a že jsem opálený a ostříhaný?" ptá se John nevěřícně.

„Už jsem ti to vysvětloval." upozorní ho Sherlock s trochou netrpělivým gestem ruky.

„Já vím, ale stejně je to neuvěřitelný." brání se John. „Vezmeš si kousky informací, které každý vidí, ale nevnímá a poskládáš si z nich všechno. To je úžasný."

„Většina lidí je naštvaná, když je zdedukuju." řekne Sherlock zamyšleně. „Reakce se pohybují od tichého odchodu přes nadávky až po fyzickou agresi."

„Napadli tě?" zamračí se John naštvaně.

„Nepotřebuju bodyguarda." zarazí ho Sherlock okamžitě. „Dokážu se o sebe postarat sám."

„To neznamená, že nemůžeš mít občas výpomoc." zahučí John nespokojeně.

Sherlock jen protočí oči, ale už nic neříká. Aspoň nahlas ne. Pod nosem si mumlá něco o idiotech s více svaly než mozku.

„Proč ses vrátil na medicínu?" zeptá se namísto hlasitých projevů svých názorů.

„Jak víš, že vrátil?"

„Vím, že bereš chemii a biochemii, ovšem ne první ročníky. Už jsi je musel někde studovat. Pravděpodobně předtím, než jsi odešel k armádě. I když pokud byly důvody čistě finanční, nechápu, proč jsi nenechal armádu, ať ti zaplatí vzdělání. Muselo v tom být něco víc, pravděpodobně něco společného s rodinou, ale pro další dedukce mám málo dat." chrlí ze sebe mladík. „Tak či tak, nechal jsi medicíny kvůli armádě, a když tvoje kariéra vojáka skončila, rozhodl jsi se, že to zkusíš znovu. Proč?"

„Vždycky jsem chtěl být doktor." pokrčí John rameny. Kolem úst mu pohrává pobavený úsměv z Sherlockových dedukcí.

„Momentálně mám dost peněz, abych mohl zkusit studium, tak proč ne? A není to tak, že bych měl vzdělání na cokoliv jiného než střílení a tím se v Londýně moc uživit nedá."

„Kariéra zločince tě očividně neláká, jinak by sis místo jako střelec našel." usoudí Sherlock s klidem.

„I kdybys věděl o místě, tak ne, díky." zvedne John s úsměve obě ruce.

„Spíš vím o místě, kdy bychom měli být oba dva." prohodí Sherlock a rychle se postaví. „Za dvě minuty začíná hodina. O peníze se teď nestarej. Angelo mi vše dává zadarmo."

„Co?" zarazí se John, ale to už Sherlock posbíral svoje papíry a s výkřikem 'Pospěš, Johne!' se rozběhne zpět do universitní budovy.

A John se nenechá popohánět.

O zlom krk ti dva kličkují mezi lidmi a řítí se po chodbách, než se celí zadýchaní zastaví před dveřmi s cedulkou 221B.

„Tohle je šílený." hihňá se John tiše, zatímco se snaží popadnout dech. „Proč běžíme, stejně jdeme pozdě?"

„Věř mi, nechceš být ve třídě později, než já." zazubí se na něj Sherlock.

„Ty snad pozdě být můžeš?" diví se John.

„Jo." přikývne Sherlock, než otevře dveře třídy a strčí Johna dovnitř.

Watson se rozhlédne po třídě, která je plná studentů a bez učitele. Ke svému údivu najde volnou jen jednu lavici a ta stojí přímo před katedrou. To není nejlepší místo k sezení, ale zase pod lampou je největší tma.

Johnovi kolem úst pořád pohrává drobný úsměv, zatímco si sedá. Čeká, že si Sherlock sedne vedle něj, ale mladík zamíří ke katedře a na tu složí svoje věci.

„Dobrý den, třído." pozdraví Sherlock nahlas. „Protože jsem se zpozdil, začneme rovnou s probíranou látkou. Doufám, že máte všichni učebnice." povídá s chladným sebevědomím.

John na něj jen hledí s pusou dokořán. Proč si Sherlock hraje na profesora?

Až na to, že si nehraje, celá třída ho poslouchá. Jak to říkal David? Že chemii učí děcko mladší než on? Sherlock rozhodně vypadá, že by mohl být ročník dva pod Davidem.

„Nějaký problém?" obrátí se na něj Sherlock.

„Ani v nejmenším." zazubí se John a poslušně začne listovat učebnicí. A je si docela jistý, že se Sherlock taky krátce pousmál, než začal s přednáškou.

* * *

><p><em>Tahle kapitola bude mít pokračování v povídce 'Universita'.<em>


	5. CyberPunk

**CYBERPUNK**

**(FutureAU)**

* * *

><p>Sherlock se naštvaně podívá na stěnu nad gaučem, která je plná obrázků, náčrtků, vytisknutých obrázků, ručně psaných poznámek a nití, které spojují jednotlivé události. Bylo by jednodušší mít vše v hologramové formě, ale po tom, co předvedl Moriarty, už detektiv technice moc nedůvěřuje.<p>

Universální kód. Pár řádků jedniček a nul, které otevřou doslova cokoliv. A Moriarty to prověřil tím, že se během jedné chvíle vloupal do Toweru, národní banky i do nejstřeženějšího vězení na ostrovech. A přitom seděl v televizním studiu a nechal vše běžet živě.

Panika je slabé slovo. Veřejnost se začala bouřit, trh obracet vzhůru nohama a politická scéna také. Samozřejmě, že Moriartyho hned zatkli, ale k čemu jim to je, když ten psychopat už mohl kód rozeslat všem teroristickým skupinám na planetě i v jejim okolí?

Dnešní soud by měl – ne, musí uznat Moriartyho vinným, ale kriminální konzultant by se nenechal zatknout, kdyby měl strávit zbytek života ve vězení. Ne, ten chlap má v plánu něco jiného.

Během chvíle Moriarty přesvědčil planetu, že není dobré používat moderní technologie a během dne – co, během dne, během několika minut poslal celý technologický vývoj zptáky do začátků 21. století.

Sherlock se znovu zamračí a tiše ucedí sprostou nadávku, když mobil na jeho stolku, stroj připomínající více sluchátko než co jiného, začne vibrovat.

„Holmes." štěkne do telefonu, který si přidělal k uchu, zatímco pozoruje svou mentální mapu Moriartyho nedávné činnosti.

„Hi, sexy." ozve se v telefonu zpěvavý hlas s irským přízvukem.

„Chceš se jenom chlubit, nebo máš v plánu mi i něco říct?" řekne Sherlock s předstíranou nudou v hlase. Jak to, že Moriarty telefonuje? Má být u svého soudu.

„Ale, Sherly. Nechceš mi přece pokazit oslavu, když mě právě propustili jako nevinného muže, že ne?" povídá Moriaty vesele.

Propustili? Jak ho mohli propustit? Copak je porota tak tupá, že nevidí, co mají před sebou? A nebo to vidí. Mají tam zločince. A když se Moriarty mávnutím ruky dostal na nejstřeženější místa v zemi, jaký problém mohl mít při hledání něčeho, čím by porotě vyhrožoval? Každý má nějakou slabinu.

„Mohl bych tě dokonce pozvat na oslavu, co ty na to?" pokračuje Moriarty ve svém monologu. „Už se těším, jak si to oba užijeme. A nebuď moc ošklivý na svůj doprovod. Chlapci jsou trošku temperamentní."

S těmi slovy Moriarty ukončí hovor a na dveře bytu kdosi zaklepe.

Sherlock pomalu nechá ruku se sundaným telefonem klesnout a dál hledí na polepenou stěnu, i když ji doopravdy nevidí. Místo toho napíná uši a poslouchá zvuky za sebou.

Do obývacího pokoje vejdou dva muži v běžném oblečení a beze slova přejdou k detektivovi.

Ten se chce otočit a něco jim říct, ale místo toho ucítí drobné bodnutí na krku. A to je to poslední, co si pamatuje, než vše kolem něj pohltí temnota.

- - o - -

„Sherlocku, byl jsi týden nezvěstný a našli jsme tě bezvědomého v jednom z Moriartyho skladišť." řekne Mycroft a naštvaně se na svého bratra dívá. „Hodně by nám pomohlo, kdybys začal spolupracovat a řekl jsi nám vše, co víš."

„To už se stalo." odsekne Sherlock naštvaně. „Po soudním procesu mi Moriarty zavolal, aby mě 'pozval' na oslavu svého osvobození. Pak už nic, jen dva chlápci, co mě zfetovali." řekne Sherlock se vzdušnými uvozovkami u slova pozval.

„Sherlocku, poznám, když mi lžeš." varuje Mycroft.

„To já poznám taky, tak co kdybys mi řekl, co se ty tři dny snažíš přede mnou tak strašně utajit." hádá se Sherlock a naštvaně si založí ruce na prsou.

Mycroft si jen utrápeně povzdechne jako vždy, když si myslí, že je jeho bratr nerozumný a/nebo k nevydržení, ale nakonec mu pokyne rukou k jedné z průhledných obrazovek.

„Podívej se sám." řekne jen, než spustí krátkou video smyčku.

Vše, co je na obrazovce, je Moriartyho obličej, který se svým typickým psychopatickým úsměvem opakuje jednu jedinou větu.

„Dostaňte Sherlocka."

„O co mu jde? Chce mě zabít?" zamračí se Sherlock nechápavě.

„Obávám se, že něco lepšího." ušklíbne se Mycroft nevesele, než se zase usadí ve svém křesle.

Sherlock jen naštvaně protočí oči a hodí sebou do křesla naproti bratrovi.

„Tak mluv." pokyne mu rukou.

„Jim Moriarty je mrtvý." začne Mycroft a doopravdy tím svého bratra šokuje.

„Prosím?" zamrká Sherlock překvapeně a sedne si rovně, jako by spolkl pravítko.

„Zní to hloupě, ale šlo o náhodnou přestřelku mezi gangy v londýnské oblasti osm. Těžko říct, co tam dělal Moriarty, ale jisté je, že neodešel po svých." povídá Mycroft s výrazem, jako by mluvil o počasí.

„Jak moc je to jisté?" zeptá se Sherlock pochybovačně.

„Osobně jsem na celou věc dohlížel a to, momentálně již spálené tělo, rozhodně patřilo Jamesi Moriartymu." odpoví mu Mycroft klidně.

„Kdyby šlo jen o tohle, netajíš to přede mnou." zamračí se Sherlock na bratra.

„Dva dny před svým zabitím vyhlásil Moriarty celosvětově, že začíná aukce o jeho klíč. O kód, kterým se dostal přes naše veškeré zabezpečení. Den po jeho smrti se objevilo ono video."

„Myslíš si, že mi teď půjdou všichni po krku, protože si budou myslet, že mám u sebe onen kód?" zeptá se Sherlock podezíravě. „Nebo si myslíš, že Moriarty během onoho týdne ten kód u mě schoval?"

„Víš, že zkušený neurochirurg dokáže udělat s pamětí a myslí člověka cokoliv." mávne Mycroft neurčitě rukou. „A to místo, kde jsme tě našli, nemuselo být jediné, kde tě drželi."

„Z toho usuzuji, že tam, kde jste mě našli, nebylo potřebné vybavení pro takový zákrok." řekne Sherlock chladně.

„Ne, nebylo." souhlasí Mycroft.

„No, musím uznat, že teď bude život o dost zajímavější, když mi polovina světa půjde po krku kvůli něčemu, co nemám." řekne Sherlock nevesele.

„Jak to můžeš vědět?" pozvedne Mycroft udiveně obočí. „Nic si ze svého únosu nepamatuješ, jak mi pořád tvrdíš."

„Aby mohli neurochirurgové provést zásah, po kterém by nezůstala žádná stopa, musel bych plně spolupracovat a na to bych musel být při vědomí. K tomu nedošlo a já netrpím žádným z nežádoucích efektů operace. V mé hlavě není nic, co tam nepatří." řekne Sherlock rozhodně, než se zvedne z křesla a odejde do svého pokoje.

- - o - -

S nohama nahoře a koleny pod bradou sedí Sherlock ve svém křesle a hledí do prázdna, ruce omotané kolem kolen.

Na zemi vedle křesla se válí již tři ampule s kofein-nikotinovou substancí jako náhražkou za nelegální cigarety, ale nejspíš to nebude stačit. Tohle je mnohem složitější problém než obvyklé tří-ampulové problémy. Potřeboval by do svého těla dostat něco mnohem silnějšího, než je nikotin s trochou kofeinu, ovšem tentokrát to nejde. Mycroft by ho opět nechal zavřít do léčebny a po onom incidentu s Moriartyho klíčem jeho drahý bratr využije jakékoliv příležitosti, aby ho 'schoval' do bezpečí. A navíc v tomto případě Sherlock nesoupeří se sériovým vrahem nebo kriminálním géniem. Tentokráte bojuje se svou hlavou a tady by drogy překážely.

Moriartyho klíč. Pár řádků kódu, které otevírají dveře. O to teď jde všem vládám a zločineckým organizacím, protože ve světě zavřených dveří je ten, kdo má klíč, králem. Původně to byl Moriarty. Teď je to Sherlock.

Až na to, že si onu informaci nedokáže vyvolat.

Když se ho Mycroft ptal, jestli si pamatuje něco ze svého věznění, Sherlock mu lhal. Samozřejmě, že mu lhal. Sherlock nemá v plánu skončit jako objekt různých pokusů, protože tak by to dopadlo, kdyby mluvil. Mycroft pořád tvrdí, že mu na jeho mladším bratrovi záleží, ale těžko říct, na kterou stranu by se přiklonila jeho loajalita, kdyby si měl vybrat mezi rodinou a zemí. Proto Sherlock mlčel a lhal.

Detektiv zavře oči a přitiskne si špičky sepjatých prstů ke rtům.

Jeho vzpomínky na onen týden v Moriartyho moci je spíš série záblesků než opravdové vzpomínky.

Vystupování z auta, po každé straně jeden muž. Očividně s vojenským výcvikem. - Malá místnost s úzkou postelí, kde ho drželi. Místnost se objevuje často, ne jen jednou. - Operační sál, celý bílý a zářivý. - Moriarty, který se mu posmívá, že Sherlock bude jeho nejlepší hračka. - Leží na operačním stole, kde ho doktor uspí, ale ještě si všimne několika nástrojů nachystaných poblíž hlavy. - Moriarty se směje. - Moriarty, který mu říká, že je jeho truhlička s pokladem a klepe ho prstem po čele. - Auto, které jde cítit zpocenými lidskými těly. - Utajené skladiště, kde ho našli Mycroftovi lidi.

To, z čeho si Mycroft dělal starosti, je pravda. Moriarty do jeho hlavy schoval klíč.

A Sherlock ho nemůže dostat ven, kód je skrytý tak hluboko v jeho mysli, že je jedno, jakou vzpomínkovou či vyvolávací metodu použije, kód a jeho znění si nevyvolá.

Samozřejmě, že by stačilo zajít k neurochirurgovi, ale to Sherlock nemíní udělat. Nikomu nedovolí, aby se mu hrabal v hlavě. A navíc by tím byl klíč vyzrazen na veřejnosti. Každý neurochirurg musí detailně dokumentovat vše, co dělá a jaké vzpomínky používá či s nimi manipuluje. Ve chvíli, kdy by někdo narazil na klíč, vznikl by o tom záznam a bylo by jen otázkou času, než by se informace dostala na veřejnost.

Tahle informace musí zůstat utajena.

Jenže Moriartyho zpráva 'Dostaňte Sherlocka' doslova obletěla svět. V okamžiku, kdy se Sherlock přiblíží k neurochirurgovi, budou o tom díky médiím vědět všichni.

Samozřejmě, že existují i neoruchirurgové, kteří nemají zrovna legální techniky, ale to by byl příliš velký risk. Jejich kompetence jsou při nejmenším na pováženou a jejich věrnost stálá jako příliv a odliv. Sherlock by si po celou dobu nemohl být jistý ani tím, jestli zákrok přežije, natož co udělá neurochirurg s onou informací. Mohlo by se stát, že sám skončí bez paměti a onen neurochirurg s obrovským jměním díky použití nebo prodeji klíče. Takový scénář se Sherlockovi rozhodně nelíbí.

Nejrozumnější řešení situace by bylo zapomenout na celý klíč a Moriartyho a dělat, jako by nic. Jenže to je ten problém.

Ona myšlenka na klíč Sherlocka straší ve dne v noci a nedává mu chvíli pokoje. Existence klíče v jeho hlavě a neschopnost ho vyvolat, ho pomalu a jistě dohánějí k šílenství.

Detektiv je čím dál nervóznější a vznětlivější.

Čím dál víc touží po tom, aby se klíče zbavil.

Čím dál víc touží po drogách, které by celý tenhle zmatek v jeho hlavě uklidnil.

Chce to prostě zastavit.

- - o - -

Případ. Šikovný zločin, složitá vražda, to by mu mohlo pomoct odvést myšlenky jinam.

Jenže vše, co má Lestrade na skladě, jsou primitivnosti, které by Neo New Scotland Yard mohl vyřešit i bez pomoci. Tedy kdyby se obtěžovali přemýšlet.

Ale pomáhá to alespoň trochu zapomenout na problém s Moriartyho klíčem.

Sherlock se právě snaží zaměstnat svou mysl pokusem v laboratoři St. Barts, když dovnitř vejde Mike Stamford, který zde oficiálně pracuje. Ze začátku se tenhle obtloustlý učitel snažil Sherlocka vyhazovat, ale pak to prostě vzdal.

Ovšem tentokrát se Stamford nevrací z polední pauzy sám, ani v doprovodu nějakého otravného studenta. Je s ním středně vysoký muž chodící o holi.

Už to samotné je překvapující – v podstatě všichno se dnes dá léčit nebo aspoň řešit umělými součástkami. Tenhle člověk musel být zraněn. Kdyby se to stalo tady, udělaly by média poprask ohledně bezpečnosti a podobně. Musel být v zahraničí, podle opálení na jihu. Počkat, jeho kulhání je psychosomatické, takže traumatické okolnosti plus jeho postoj – je to voják.

„Jeho si nevšímej." mávne Stamford rukou k Sherlockovi a odvede svého společníka na jinou stranu laboratoře. „Podívej se na tohle." ukáže Stamford a vyjede z databáze hologram mozku.

„Prosím, Miku, řekni, že tohle není tvoje práce." zatváří se muž zhrozeně.

„Tohle jsou mí studenti." uchechtne se Stamford. „A k tvému dalšímu dotazu – ne, neměli ho zabít. Měli pracovat s traumaty z dětství."

„Bože a tohle má být naše budoucnost." zavrtí neznámý voják hlavou.

„Hrůza, já vím." souhlasí Stamford, zatímco hledá další hologram. „Vytvoření portu pro napojení do sítě. Obyčejný port do prodloužené míchy, aby se jeden mohl koukat na filmy a on tomu modelu přeruší životní funkce." protáčí učitel oči, než vytáhne další záznam. Tentokrát jde o krátkou video smyčku.

„Tenhle měl spravit zrak krátkozrakému." vyzradí zadání.

„Co?! Ale vždyť – vždyť ho právě připravil o sluch." zděsí se voják. „Chraň, aby mě ošetřoval někdo z nich. To se radši odoperuju sám."

„A dopadlo by to líp." poplácá ho Stamford po rameni. „Vidíš, tohle je důvod, proč tě potřebuju. Potřebujeme někoho, kdo by děcka fakt něco naučí a dělá z nich schopné doktory."

„Miku, já jsem – byl jsem vojenský neuochirurg, ne učitel." zarazí Stamforda voják. „Neumím učit. A krom toho je pravděpodobné, že je zkusím pozabíjet hned během první hodiny. Víš moc dobře, jakou mám trpělivost s puberťáky."

„Jo, to vím." uchechtne se Stamford a znovu muže poklepe po rameni, než se vydá ke dveřím laboratoře. Za celou dobu nepřestal mluvit a přesvědčovat exvojáka, aby se dal na učitelství.

„Sám jsi říkal, že potřebuješ práci. Škola platí skvěle a nabídnou ti i jakési bydlení, než si vyděláš na něco lepšího. A věř, že po tobě půjde půlka profesorského sboru a nejspíš i studenti. Válečný hrdina s tvou vizáží? Zbav se toho ztrhaného výrazu a budeš si moct vybírat."

„Snažíš se mě nalákat na profesorské místo tím, že mi budeš předhazovat studentky?"

„Znám tvoji pověst, Trojplanetární Watsone."

To je to poslední, co od těch dvou Sherlock slyší, než zmizí v ohybu chodby.

Bez ohledu na příchozí zprávu Sherlock dál sedí na místě a hledí vpřed do míst, kde spolu Stamford a jeho známý rozebírali hologramy. V hlavě se mu zatím formuje skoro šíleně znějící plán.

- - o - -

John si s hlubokým nádechem promne obličej a pokusí se uklidnit.

Tohodle chlapa (jméno je Sherlock Holmes) potkal během dvou dnů celkem třikrát a to včetně onoho letmého pohledu v laboratoři, kterou navštívil s Mikem. (Do háje, Stamforde, komu's o mně co říkal?) Ví jen jeho jméno (Sherlock, prosím.) a adresu (Baker Street 221B. Myslím, že pro nás dva ideální.) a stejně tohodle šílence našel v hotelu, kde od příjezdu do Anglie bydlí, s nabídkou že by mohli být spolubydlící.

John věděl, že je to celé divné, a že za tím něco vězí, ale stejně na onu schůzku na Baker Street šel. Ovšem žádost, kterou mu Sherlock Holmes předložil, je ještě šílenější než celý tenhle dlouhán dohromady.

„To myslíte vážně?" zeptá se John nevěřícně. „Známe se dva dny, vlastně se vůbec neznáme a vy po mně chcete, abych se vám prohrabal celou hlavou? Zbláznil jste se?"

„Nechci, abyste se mi prohrabal celou hlavou, jak jste to tak odborně nazval. Chci, abyste zjistil veškeré zásahy v mé hlavě, které kdy kdo provedl a to od mého početí. Mohu vám poskytnout mou lékařskou dokumentaci pro srovnání." odpoví Sherlock s ledovým klidem.

„Ani nevíte, jestli to umím." rozhodí John rukama.

„Jste armádní neurochirurg. Vaší prací bylo nejen léčit zranění a psychické problémy vojáků, ale také jste musel kontrolovat, jestli zachráněným a zajatcům někdo nemanipuloval s hlavou. Máte hodnost kapitána, samozřejmě, že tyhle věci byly vaší prací." vysvětluje Sherlock se skoro ledabylým mávnutím ruky.

„Je mi jedno, že už jste mi jednou vysvětloval, co je ta dedukce zač, stejně je skoro děsivé, co všechno víte." řekne John tiše, než se vrátí k předchozímu tématu hádky. „Proč to vůbec chcete udělat? Víte vůbec, co všechno tím riskujete? Proč nezajdete do nemocnice nebo na nějakou soukromou kliniku?"

„Víte o tom nedávném skandálu s Jamesem Moriartym a jeho elektronickým klíčem, který dokáže otevřít jakékoliv dveře?" zeptá se Sherlock chladně. Není to tak dlouho, samozřejmě, že si to Watson musí pamatovat.

„Onen Moriarty tvrdil před svou smrtí, že klíč ukryl v mé paměti, ale nedokážu ho najít, vyvolat nebo vymazat, což mě dohání skoro k šílenství. Musím se toho zbavit. Musím vědět, co Moriarty udělal s mou hlavou. Můj mozek je to, čím žiju a čím se řídím, musím vědět, jestli funguje, jak má." řekne Sherlock. Mluvit začal s ledovým klidem, ale skončil rozčílený a ustaraný.

„A co když ten klíč ukradnu? Nebo co když ho zneužijete vy?" zeptá se John podezíravě.

„Jestli ten klíč najdete, smažte ho. Tak ho já nezneužiju. A pokud jde o vás – jste voják, který zachraňoval životy a bojoval za krále a vlast. A jste do pohledu muž dbalý své cti." pokrčí Sherlock rameny.

- - o - -

Neurochirurgie je nejsložitější odvětví medicíny. Schopnost manipulovat myšlenkami, pamětí, smysly, vědomím je velice riskantní, protože v mozku nemůžete nikdy se 100% jistotou říct, co kde je, a jak to funguje. Dokonce ani v téhle době není nic jisté.

Ovšem i tak neurochirurgové po celém světě manipulují myslí i vědomím svých klientů. Napojují porty či přidávají do hlavy různá zařízení, která mají lidem pomoci s jejich prací či volným časem. Z obav ze zneužití je veškerá činnost neurochirurgů zaznamenávána několika na sobě nezávyslými způsoby a vše je ukládáno a kontrolováno. Zároveň s činností neurochirurgů je zaznamenáváno i vše, na co během své práce narazí, tedy vzpomínky, myšlenky, vlastnosti klientů.

Člověk ztrácí své vlastní soukromí během snahy se zbavit fóbie, vymazání či upravení vzpomínek, získání snažšího přístupu na síť, léčení oslabených smyslů či vylepšování paměti a podobného. Ani vlastní myšlenky již nejsou soukromé a bezpečné. Ale v této době má soukromí velice podivný význam vzhledem k tomu, že je člověk skenován skoro na každém kroku, aby se prověřila identita a zlepšili služby mechanického okolí.

- - o - -

John si byl velice dobře vědom toho, co vše se může pokazit. Co vše by jeho i Sherlocka (ale hlavně jeho) čekalo, kdyby někdo zjistil, že se chystají spáchat nelegální neurooperaci. Co vše by mohl svému možná-i-spolubydlícímu provést, kdyby se mu byť jednou zatřepala ruka. Smrt, ztráta smyslů či paměti, koma, navození ireverzibilního vegetativního stavu, změna osobnosti. Je toho spousta. Spousta se toho může zvrtnout.

Ale i přesto, i přesto všechno s tím nakonec souhlasil. Splní Sherlockovu šílenou žádost.

- - o - -

Celou více jak čtyřiadvacetihodinovou operaci John pečlivě nahrával. Každou myšlenku a vzpomínku, každý lalok a neuron, každý svůj pohyb a vše, co provedl nebo neprovedl. Vše je zaznamenáno.

Podle lékařských záznamů má za sebou Sherlock Holmes jen tři neurooprace či jiné zásahy.

Ještě v prenatálním stádiu vývoje proběhl první, kdy byla u plodu posílena pamět a lehce vylepšeny smysly. Vylepšení paměti, kognitivní a logické části mozku proběhlo i v prvním roce života, ale na úkor emocionální stránky dítěte. Jenže zásah byl příliš veliký a dítě jevilo známky sociopatismu. V patnácti letech zkusili vše napravit třetí operací, ovšem již vyspělého génia se jim moc změnit nepodařilo.

To vše se John naučil z pročítáná záznamů a procházení Sherlockovou hlavou.

Při hledání klíče prošel všechny Sherlockovi vzpomínky, zkušenosti a myšlenky. Ovšem poslední řečené byly i v uměle navozeném spánku tak rychlé a matoucí, že jim doktor nedokázal úplně porozumět. Jaký chaos musí být mysl detektivního konzultanta, je-li při plném vědomí?

Víc jak čtyřiadvacet hodin, přesněji osmadvacet hodin se John Watson probíral myslí Sherlocka Holmese s jedním jediným výsledkem – nikdo čtvrtý jeho myšlenky neupravoval. Moriarty do jeho mysli nic neuložil.

- - o - -

Je těžké říct, za jak dlouho se pacient po neurooperaci probudí. Přece jen, zásah do mysli v jakémkoliv rozsahu je riskantní a to, čím si dobrovolně prošel Sherlock, muselo jeho mysl doopravdy vyčerpat. John uložil svého bezvědomého pacienta do postele a infuzí se staral o to, aby nepřišel o živiny ani o tekutiny. A pak nezbylo, než čekat.

Většinu té doby strávil John vedle Sherlockova lůžka a přemýšlel o všem, co viděl v hlavě tohodle šíleného génia. Jeho dětství, jeho pokusy, reakce okolí na jeho génia, o kterého se chlapec a později mladík a muž neprosil, jeho zkušenosti s drogami, jeho láska k houslím a historické hudbě, jeho rodina s ne tak úplně rodinnými vztahy, jeho vyšetřování, jeho celý život.

Většinu doby čekání na Sherlockovo probuzení strávil John vedle jeho postele a v dlani držel ruku s dlouhými bledými prsty. Ruku muže, kterého poznal nejintimnějším možným způsobem, a ke kterému si vytvořil obdiv a slabost.

- - o - -

Když Sherlock konečně otevřel oči, zjistil, že leží ve své posteli. A že na židli vedle něj spí John Watson, který ho drží za ruku. Holmes nechápavě hledí na jejich spojené dlaně, než se pomalu pokusí posadit. Ještě než se stačí pořádně pohnout, probudí svého doktora.

„Ou, jste vzhůru." hlesne John a narovná se. „Jak se cítíte?" zeptá se trochu ustaraně.

„Unaveně." přizná Sherlock.

Znovu se zkusí posadit a teprve jeho pohyb upozorní oba na fakt, že se pořád drží za ruce. Okamžitě se pustí a John trochu zčervená.

„Únava je normální, vaše hlava má za sebou složité cvičení." řekne Watson, aniž by se Sherlockovi podíval do očí. Místo toho sáhne do náprasní kapsy své košile a podá Sherlockovi drobný skoro průhledný disk.

„Je na něm nahrané vše, co jsem dělal a co jsem viděl." dodá na vysvětlenou.

„A klíč?" zeptá se Sherlock a podmračeně se dívá na drobný kousek plastu ve své dlani.

„Žádný není." řekne John klidně a opět se zadívá do detektivovi tváře. „Krom těch tří operací, které máte v záznamech se vám nikdo do hlavy nedostal. Ty vzpomínky na únos sice vypadají jako neurooperace, ale žádná neproběhla. Byl to jen trik."

„Jen trik." zopakuje Sherlock tiše. „Jste si jistý?"

„Naprosto." přikývne John rozhodně hlavou na souhlas.

„Dobře." řekne Sherlock tiše a dlouze vydechne.

Byl to jen trik. Geniální trik, jak dohnat Sherlocka k šílenství. A skoro Moriartymu vyšel. Jen trik.

„Čaj?" zeptá se John a postaví se.

„S radostí." přikývne Sherlock, aniž by se na doktora podíval.

John se jen pousměje očividné úlevě, která se Sherlockovi zračí ve tváři a vydá se do kuchyně.

Sherlock mu chce ještě říct, kolik cukru a mléka, ale pak se zarazí. John Watson o něm ví po návštěvě jeho hlavy vše, tak si snad i pamatuje to, jak Sherlock pije svůj čaj. A jestli ne, bude z něj opravdu mizerný spolubydlící. Což by byla škoda, protože, i když by to Sherlock kdykoliv popřel, vybudoval si detektiv vůči armádnímu lékaři jistou sentimentální odezvu.


	6. FemLock

**FemLock**

* * *

><p>John akorát vytahuje z kredence krabičku s čajem, když se z koupelny ozve vyděšené zajíknutí a vzápětí hlasité volání jeho jména.<p>

„Sheryl?!" křikne John vystrašeně a vyrazí ke dveřím, jenže ty jsou zamčené. „Sheryl! Musíš odemknout! Co se děje?"

„Johne! Počkej! Musíš mi pomoct!" huláká Sheryl a z jejího hlasu jde snadno poznat, že je doopravdy vyděšená. A nebo že je doopravdy dobrá herečka, u ní jeden nemůže zpochybnit ani jednu verzi.

Chvilku to trvá, chvilku, kterou John stráví nervózním přešlapováním a uvažováním o všech možných a nemožných diagnózách, ale nakonec se ozve cvaknutí zámku a dveře koupelny se otevřou. V nich stojí Sheryl oblečená jen v tílku a kalhotách od pyžama, župan se válí na zemi mezi záchodem a sprchou.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se John, který hned přiskočil ke své spolubydlící, očima sbírá příznaky jako je postoj bolestí stočený do mírného předklonu nebo orosené čelo.

„Johne, musíš mi pomoct. Jsi doktor, tak mi musíš pomoct." povídá Sheryl překotně, zatímco se nechává odvést do obýváku a uložit na gauč.

„Pomůžu ti, ale nejdřív mi řekni, co ti je." povídá John hlasem chlácholícího doktora.

„Johne, nevyděs se, ale z mojí pochvy teče krev a dost silně." řekne Sheryl hlasem, který se marně snaží maskovat její obavy.

„Cože?" zarazí se John a nevěřícně se na Sheryl podívá.

„Krvácím z pochvy!" křikne na něj Sheryl skoro v panice, jako by se bála, že jí nedůvěřivý doktor nechá napospas osudu a vykrvácení.

„Já tě asi zabiju." povzdechne si John sám pro sebe, než se s úplným klidem postaví a vydá se pryč.

„Co?! Johne! Kam jdeš?!" volá zmatená a vyplašená Sheryl. Její spolubydlící ji ještě nikdy neopustil a už vůbec ne, když byla raněná, tak proč se teď chová takto?

Trvá to jen chvíli, než se John vrátí, v ruce balíček hygienických vložek, které bývají uskladněné ve skříňce v koupelně.

„Johne?" špitne detektivní konzultantka nejistě, když vidí jeho otrávený výraz. A o chvíli později jí balíček vložek přistane na břiše.

„Co to je?" hlesne Sheryl nechápavě.

„Vložky. Pro tvou menstruaci." řekne John suše.

„Menstruaci?" zopakuje Sheryl s obočím zvednutým až do vlasů.

„Ano, Sheryl, menstruaci!" štěkne John naštvaně. „Onu činnost tvojí dělohy, na kterou ty každý měsíc nadáváš, a pak ji vymažeš!"

„A proč na mě křičíš?" ohradí se Sheryl, sotva se posadí, balíček vložek přitisknutý k hrudi, jako by to byl talisman.

„Protože ti každý měsíc připomínám, že to, že si menstruaci vymažeš z hlavy, neznamená, že si ji vymažeš i z těla!" odsekne John. „A teď jdi laskavě do koupelny, než zašpiníš gauč."

Skoro uražená Sheryl s nosem nahoru ho poslechne a vydá se, kam ji doktor poslal. Její hrdý odchod ovšem trochu pokazil přikrčený postoj, který zavinily bolestivé křeče v podbřišku.

Sotva se za Sheryl zavřou dveře, John zaboří obličej do dlaní a tiše zaskučí. Kvůli tomuto přece na doktora nestudoval, aby jednu geniální a úplně pitomou ženskou každý měsíc učil, co je to ovulace a menstruační cyklus, a jak se používají vložky a tampony, ne?

Když se nakonec Sheryl vyšourá z koupelny, čekají na ni u jejího křesla hrnek horkého čaje, sklenice vody, prášek od bolesti a brožurka pro náctiletá děvčata ohledně menstruace a všeho s tím spojeným. John není nikde v dohledu, a tak si Sheryl dovolí úlevné povzdechnutí a chvilkový vděčný výraz namířený na červené křeslo.

I když to moc neprojevuje, byla by bez tohodle úžasného doktora úplně ztracená a je si toho dobře vědoma.

A netýká se to jen této situace.


End file.
